This invention relates to fastening devices, generally. More particularly it relates to a device for tying or securing a rope or the like to a point of support.
Knots have aided sailors and challenged boy scouts for many years. And yet despite their variety and utility, knots are not always easy to use.
In putting up a clothes line, for example, it is common to stretch the line taut between two points of support and then tie some sort of knot at the supports to retain tautness. But often a certain unwanted slackness seems to creep in as one struggles to tie the knot.
And taking down the clothes line can be equally difficult, especially if the knot was overtightened or if it has become swollen and stubbornly resistent to untying.
Another problem is encountered when working with ropes of considerable length. Many, if not all, of the common knots are formed by passing one free end of a rope through a loop in the rope and drawing it tight. If the free end of the rope is lengthy, the passing through and drawing tight of the free end takes considerable time and effort.